Taking a Ferry from Gay Head
by coffeecoffeecoffee83
Summary: Lorelai is feeling better about her relationship with Luke after the ups and downs of their weekend at the vineyard. Their journey home requires some more re-connecting.


A/N: Has anyone else noticed how unusually happy Luke and Lorelai are when they get back from the vineyard? _Something_ must have happened, right? *Vanna White hands* ... and here it is!

Super big Roger hugs go out to Sophie and Dreana for their amazing reading skillz! You guys rock.

**Taking a Ferry from Gay Head**

As the ferry pulled away from the dock, Lorelai climbed out of the truck, up onto the top deck, and looked around. She hadn't seen Logan's fancy-schmancy car anywhere down below, and presumed that Rory had taken longer than expected to lock up the house, missing this sailing. She watched as the blue water rushed past below her feet, mesmerized by its' constant crashing on the side of the boat, and the lighthouse on the shore became further and further away. Above her head, a seagull squawked as it followed their path back to the mainland, hopeful that someone onboard would drop some food on the deck.

She leaned on the metal railing in contemplation, replaying the previous two days in her head. She hated that it had been her embarrassingly breaking down that had become the turning point in their weekend. Friday and Saturday, Luke had been a huge pain in the butt. It had frustrated her to no end that he complained so miserably about everything that happened. Nothing was good enough for him. The second that thought had entered her head on Saturday afternoon, she had immediately started wondering if SHE also wasn't good enough for him. Did she annoy him too much? Was that why he didn't seem to want to be there?

They had taken trips away before, and this time, she thought she knew what it would be like. He would be -- Luke. Grumbling a bit; ranting about exorbitant prices; hesitant to go out to fancy restaurants where he didn't feel like he fit in - but underneath it all, he was always happy to be there, because it meant spending time with her. He had always made sure she knew that he cared about her, and would do anything to make her happy - even if it meant wearing a tie.

The first half of this weekend had been different. His incessant complaining had got on her nerves even by the first night. She just wanted to spend some time with her daughter, and he seemed intent on making the trip miserable. He didn't notice her frowns as he would yell about Stan keeping him awake, or how cold the Massachusetts winter was. He didn't see her devastated face whenever he disparaged the trip - a trip she had been excited to spend with him. He hadn't picked up on how quiet she became whenever he started ranting about the corporatization of Valentines Day.

Saturday night, things had taken a 180. She still wished that she hadn't started crying, but it seemed inevitable. Just the simple touch of her fingers grazing her new necklace had been enough to bring all her feelings up to the surface. Suddenly, Luke was all attentive, telling her he loved her, crawling under the covers so she could snuggle up to him, soothing her fears with a simple stroke of her hair. He reassured her that they would be getting married. They would decide on a new date when they were back in Stars Hollow. She didn't remember falling asleep, but when she next opened her eyes, it was daylight, and he still had his arms wrapped around her - something that hadn't occurred in a long time.

She felt the sea breeze in her hair, and smiled at the memory of this morning. They had been Luke and Lorelai again. There was no mention of April and the slope that she had been sure their relationship was rapidly sliding down. They talked and laughed like they had in the first flushes of their romance. For the first time in months, Lorelai had felt happy, and confident about them as a couple. She only hoped that this reversion back to the old Luke wasn't temporary, and that once they were back home, they could stay in this happy little vacation bubble that she felt she was inhabiting.

She felt a hesitant hand on the small of her back, and sighed happily.

"I got you something," Luke's voice whispered in her ear.

She turned swiftly, a huge grin on her face. "A present? For little ol' me?" She rested her arms on his shoulders, and cocked her head in anticipation.

"Surprise," he chuckled, and presented a steaming cup of coffee from behind his back.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "It's not too much of a surprise when I can smell it the second you step on the deck," she grinned, but quickly took the paper cup from him, pecking him on the cheek in the process. She closed her eyes briefly and breathed deeply, taking in his scent as he positioned her back looking out over the sounds, and pressed himself against her back. She revelled in the feeling of having him back with her after so much time being banished from the diner while he 'bonded' with his daughter. Distracted for a moment by the smell that was quintessentially 'Luke', she started daydreaming about all the naughty things she planned to do to him once they were no longer under the same roof as her daughter, or on a boat full of people.

At her sigh of happiness, he smirked. "You're insatiable, you know that?"

She frowned, wondering if he could read her thoughts all of a sudden. "Huh?"

"I may not drink the stuff, but even I know that this stuff is crap. Yet one whiff, and you're off in fairyland. Coffee has more of a hold on you than I thought."

"Yeah..." She hesitated. "Coffee. That's it." She didn't bother to correct his assumption. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She gestured with her coffee-free hand out at the sea.

Luke opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off quickly.

"I don't wanna hear 'It's cold', either," she chastised.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that. I was _going_ to say, that I had barely noticed, what with the gorgeous woman standing in front of me."

Lorelai craned her neck to look at him, puzzled. "Okay. Who are you, and what have you done with Luke? He doesn't talk like that. That'd be like me starting to spout off some of the Proust stuff Rory keeps referencing."

"Do we have to talk about the kids when I'm trying to be romantic... or whatever?"

"'_The kids'_? You make us sound like some old married empty nest couple."

Luke shrugged. "Well.... I _am_ getting old..... The 40 thing does that."

Lorelai sighed dramatically, grinning to herself. "Yeah, well. I was going to talk to you about that, old man. I'm having seconds thoughts, because frankly, when I pictured my wedding, it was never going to be in a geriatric facility."

"Hey, if it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones, it could work for you," he smirked.

Lorelai laughed, the sound echoing over the deck and out towards the mainland. "Since when do you know about Catherine Zeta-Jones?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I pick stuff up on the streets."

She raised her eyebrows. "The streets?"

"Okay. I hear Patty and Babette talking in the diner. 'The Streets' just sounded better."

"So really, you listen in to other people's conversations to hear celebrity gossip? That's what you're trying to tell me?"

"Yes. That's exactly it," he deadpanned.

"Well, Perez Hilton, do you think we should go back to the truck?" She pointed towards the fast-approaching dock.

He leaned over, and kissed her neck. "Only if you promise not to change your mind about marrying such an old man," he murmured.

She turned towards him in his embrace, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, kissing him firmly. "I will marry you, lobster and all. Unless Michael Douglas suddenly becomes available, and then all bets are off."

"That sounds fair," he agreed, taking her empty coffee cup from her and leading her back towards an empty bench.

***

Luke eased the truck slowly down the gangplank and onto the narrow roadway.

"Will Rory be okay?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I think so. She's more pissed with Mitchum than sad that Logan's gone away. I'll call her later when we get home and make sure. We might need to have a girlie day tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yeah of course. Whatever you want. I can give Lane the day off."

Lorelai tapped her finger thoughtfully against her chin. "Working, huh? On one condition." He looked over at her questioningly. "We get diner food delivered periodically throughout the day. Ooh! And you have to come back home when you close. As much as sleepovers are super awesome fun, I'm getting a bit old for that. I'd rather sleep upstairs with you."

"Deal."

She grinned, and furrowed through her purse, pulling out her cellphone, flipping it open, and pressing speed-dial number one, all in one swift motion. When the voicemail picked up, she spoke rapidly. "The duck flies at noon. You had me at 'hello'. Come home tomorrow morning for a full day of girl time. Aye, aye, captain. Over and out."

"The two of you should be in an asylum. You know that, right?"

She nodded sagely. "Yes, they tried that a few years back. But we escaped by using our feminine wiles on the guards."

Luke scoffed.

"Hey! I got you under my spell, didn't I?"

"I'd put that down more to tenaciousness than your wiles. And... pickings are slim in Stars Hollow." He didn't move fast enough to escape the firm slap that was planted on his upper arm.

"You know you'd die without me," she grinned.

Luke kept his gaze firmly on the road, and his hands gripped the steering wheel a tad tighter as he attempted mock annoyance. "I'd definitely go out of business without you."

"Doubtful," she smirked. "When was the last time I actually paid for anything in there?"

"Good point."

They were approaching a rest area on the highway, when Lorelai grabbed the wheel. "Pull over!" she screamed.

Panicked, Luke did as he was told, nearly side-swiping a car in the right hand lane in his haste. "What is it?" he gasped.

Calm, she pointed at the Taco Bell in front of them. "I'm hungry," she told him, an innocent look swathing her face.

Luke's face resembled a tomato. "Let me get this straight. We were almost in a multi-car pile-up, because you want a taco?"

She looked thoughtful. "Well... no. I want three tacos." She pulled a CD out of the glove compartment, and inserted it into the player, ignoring the furious look being thrown her way. Bon Jovi blasted through the speakers, and she urged her fiance towards the drive thru.

He sighed as he followed her instructions.

"Welcome to Taco Bell. Can I take your order?" a fuzzy voice emerged from the box.

Lorelai leaned over Luke towards the Darth Vader voice. "Yeah. Can I have a Soft Taco Supreme, a Big Taste, and a Cheese Roll-up. And a large coke. Pepsi. Whatever." She turned to Luke. "What do you want, honey?"

He looked at her in disbelief. "Nothing. I don't want to touch that filth."

"Yes you do." She re-addressed the speakerbox. "He'll have a Chicken Ranch Salad, and an iced tea." She patted his knee comfortingly.

"It won't be as bad as you think," she reassured him as they drove forward.

All Luke could do in response was grunt. Once money was exchanged for their food, Lorelai squealed excitedly, and dug through the bag. She glanced up quickly, and pointed to the edge of the parking lot, where a small brook ran through a clearing in the Maples. The second the truck was stationary, she was out, and round to the drivers side.

"Come on," she urged, pulling him from the vehicle. "Picnic." Her grin was contagious. She quickly surveyed the area, and pulled a tarpaulin out of the back of the truck for them to sit on. She waited for him to settle himself, and then positioned herself leaning precariously against his side. It was still close, and intimate, while still giving each of them their own space to eat without banging elbows and falling into each others food in a Narnia fashion.

It was quiet, just the sound of the rushing stream and their chewing. When all three of Lorelai's tacos were consumed, she noisily gulped down her soda, and smacked her lips in appreciation. Her head turned slightly to see that Luke was just picking slowly at his salad.

"If you don't want it, I won't be offended," she laughed.

He shrugged. "Nah. It's not too bad. I'm just still full from breakfast, I guess. My feeding schedule is nowhere near as packed as yours."

"It's true." She stole a piece of chicken from his salad, and popped it into her mouth. "I'm a freak of nature."

"You said it, not me."

When they had disposed of all their trash, Lorelai changed her position, lying down with her head in his lap. From this angle, his jawline was more prominent, and she couldn't help but reach up and stroke her fingers across the stubble-laden crescent.

She hesitated before speaking, unsure of the reception she was going to get. "Tell me about April."

His jaw instantly tightened, and she tried to smooth it out with increased stroking.

"Calm down. Hear me out. She's a huge part of your life, and she is important to you, so I feel like I need to know more about her. What's important to you is important to me, right?"

She watched earnestly as he relaxed slightly, but still remained wary.

"I know the basics," she mused. "Brown hair. About up to my shoulders. Eyes kinda like yours behind the glasses. Super smart. Has the cutest bike, which I want to steal. But, tell me stories." She used her soothing voice, hoping that he'd take the bait, and open up some more.

Luke stared off into the trees for a long time, lost in thought. "She talks a lot like her mom - as in, way too much - but with bigger words. It must be just as hard to get a word in edge ways in that house as it is in yours," he smirked. His hand moved to tangle in her hair, and she took that as a sign that he was relaxing. "I have no idea how she got so smart. She definitely didn't get that from me. If I hadn't seen the test results, I wouldn't believe it."

"It was a school science fair project, right?"

Luke nodded.

"Did she win? Because that's way better than anything Rory and I ever came up with."

"Nah," he sighed. "Some other little punk made a solar pizza oven or some crap. Environmentalism is in, apparently."

"Wow," she breathed. "Middle School has gone all fancy and political since my days."

"Tell me about it. Uh... she came third in her swim meet last week. Some weird thing... butterflutter or something."

She giggled. "Butterfly?"

"Yeah, that's the one. It's her birthday in two months."

"That would explain the name, then."

"She's going to be thirteen. How is it possible that I am going to have a teenage daughter?"

"That's nothing," Lorelai scoffed. "My kid can drink. _Drink!_ Legally. When I was her age, she was in preschool. We were counting down the days until she started kindergarten."

"Yeah," he smiled. "You win. It's still weird, you know?"

"Definitely. You have a teenager. We should make her a bridesmaid or something. Or a best man, like Rory was for Dad."

His face lit up instantaneously. "Really?"

"Well... yeah. She's your daughter. She should be in your wedding."

Luke leaned down as far as his spine would allow, and jerked his head, indicating for her to lean up the rest of the way. "Thank you," he whispered before brushing his lips gently across hers. There was no rush. No urgency. Just comfort. He pulled away slowly, and gazed down at her.

"We should get going before it starts to get dark."

"Yeah," she agreed, pulling herself up into a sitting position. "Middle of nowhere. Scary woods. Night-time. I may not be an expert, but that has some serious Blair Witch prospects. And even you couldn't protect me from her." She lifted her arms, waiting for her fiance to help her to her feet.

****

The sun was just falling behind the hills when they left the freeway at the Woodbury/Stars Hollow exit. The sky was lit in pink and orange hues, and one eager star was just beginning to shimmer out the passenger window.

Luke changed down a gear, but instead of returning his hand back to the wheel like the conscientious driver he was, it gripped Lorelai's hand firmly. "I know that I don't say this anywhere near enough, but you know I love you, right?"

"It's implied," she smiled. "I love you too. I say that a million times a day in my head, but I should say it out loud too."

"Something for us both to work on?"

She nodded thoughtfully, and squeezed the hand that encompassed her own.

"Happy Valentines Weekend," he murmured squeezing back lightly.

Lorelai grinned to herself, and sighed happily. It wasn't anything outlandish or over the top like Logan would have done. There were no fancy restaurants, and no tapered candles. No grand declarations of eternal love. With the exception of the necklace that hung now around her neck, there was nothing out of character. It was simple, and sweet. Someone else looking in may have thought it was a ruined weekend, what with being rudely interrupted by Herr Huntzberger. But Lorelai ignored him, and she shrugged off their bad day yesterday. Today was perfect. It was quintessentially ... them. She hoped desperately that this bliss she felt inside her right now would last forever, and not be tarnished by their previous tensions once they returned to the Hollow. Because, she thought, what could be more perfect that her and Luke?


End file.
